Percy Jackson & The War in Westeros
by Perseus1403
Summary: Percy has been dumped into a treacherous world, the world of the Game of Thrones. Watch as Percy travels through Westeros altering the course of the game.
1. The Beginning

**PERCY**  
The last thing Percy remembered was pain. Pain so intense that he had immediately blacked out. Pain had become a friend of his for the last few months that he had spent in Tartarus, the pit of evil, Greek version of hell. And it lived up to its reputation making his existence more and more miserable with the more time he spent there. He tried to remember where he last was, just to be able to determine roughly which part of the manifestation of the Primordial he would find himself.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, but recoiled when he found no Sulphur in the air. It was then that he noticed the roaring of wind, cracking open his eyes Percy gasped at the sight that welcomed him. It was harsh sunlight, which forced the son of Poseidon to promptly shut his eyes, not being used to the glaring sunlight after his time in the pit. After adjusting to the sunlight he glanced down to see where he could try to land, it would be a shame if he managed to escape Tartarus only to die falling unceremoniously on the ground. Satisfied at seeing that he would be falling in the middle of the sea. Percy smiled a bit thinking that finally he would get to meet his friends, his mother, his Annabeth.

It had been so long, that Percy had almost forgotten about them, it was so hard fighting every second for survival in the pit that everything else took a backseat. He still remembered Annabeth's furious and sad face when he pushed her into the Doors of Death, he knew that there was no chance of both of them leaving the pit alive. Tartarus and his army were gaining on them and even Damasen with the assistance of Maeonian Drakon could only hold them back for so much.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Iapetus readying his broomstick, his face seemed impassive but his eyes were a different story. They seemed to be glowing silver, the Titan's aura flaring. The nearest monsters who were smart fled the small clearing while those who thought they had a chance against the enraged Titan roared and charged him. With one angry snarl Iapetus' broomstick converted into a spear while small Bob changed into his sabre toothed lion form. Iapetus moved his spear in perfect coordination with the attacks slicing and jabbing any monsters close enough to him. He let loose a beam of energy that decimated the monster army that had dared to attack him.

But that moment of victory was short lived as Percy noticed another army, this time larger than the first one approaching them. A sudden ding brought Percy's attention to the Doors of Death, swiftly he and Annabeth cut through the chains holding the gates in position, thus ensuring this to be the effectively last trip from the pit to the mortal realm lest Death be caught again. Only then did Percy realized how hopeless the situation was, he had already been warned by all Bob, Damasen, Nyx that there was truly no way that they would escape Tartarus alive, glancing around him Percy saw the battlefield and his heart clenched at seeing his only friends in the pit fighting to their deaths just to ensure his and Annabeth's departure from the pit. Damasen had many deep cuts throughout his body, his fight with the Primordial having resulted in those, Iapetus looked no better with deep gashes all along his chest and hands.

Percy turned back to Annabeth to see the same expression on her as he was currently feeling, but at the moment he knew what he had to do, he pushed Annabeth into the elevator before she could react. At first Annabeth was confused but realized within a second what Percy was doing, her eyes narrowed and she glared at him trying to get out of the elevator but Percy wasn't having any of it, he pushed her back harder, as the doors started closing. Percy muttered "I love you, Annabeth", just loud enough for her to hear. Giving her a sad smile Percy took in all her features for probably the last time. The stormy grey calculating eyes that had once been very cold to him now looked at him with love and fury, her honey blonde hair that once very much resembled a princess was now scattered around and uneven. Her face was littered with scars that she had received in the pit, but to Percy she looked as beautiful as the day they had shared their first underwater kiss. Percy whispered "I'm sorry" as the doors closed, he held the button of the Doors of Death knowing that he would never let go of the button until the 12 minutes of traversing were up.

He pulled out Anaklusmos in his right hand ready to kill any monster that dare to attack him, his left firmly latched onto the button. After Percy heard the ding of the elevator Percy realized that the 12 min were up and Annabeth had safely reached the House of Hades in Epirus, he could now only hope that Nico had kept his promise and the remaining of the seven had reached the place and rescued Annabeth. Removing his hand from the now fading door, Percy realized that he was oddly satisfied with what he had done, atleast there will be no more minions to aid Gaia, and any other giants that had been killed by the seven would not be retaining to the mortal realm. Looking around Percy was surprised at the lack of action on the battlefield, everybody was looking at him with barely controlled anger, after all he had taken their only chance of escaping the wretched pit.

As sudden as the silence was, a huge snort came from somewhere around , Percy whipped his head so fast in the direction that he worried for a second if he had broken his neck. There stood Tartarus in all his glory, wearing his red breastplate with a few monsters trying to escape from their eternal punishment of being stuck in his armor. Offhandedly Percy wondered whether the Primordial of The Pit wore the same fabric as his underwear. But the thought was so disturbing he abandoned his train of thoughts. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut then Percy noticed the body of Damasen on the floor with a spear protruding through the head, his body seemed to be shimmering in and out of existence. Following his line of sight Tartarus gave another cold booming laugh which made Percy's blood boil with rage. "Aww, did I hurt the little demigod's friend" Tartarus said. Looking at Iapetus, Percy made his decision. Both of them charged at the Primordial of the Pit. The monsters also roared raring to kill the demigod ant the Titan. But Tartarus snapped his fingers instantly vaporizing them wanting to fight them himself. After all he wanted to know just how good the hero of Olympus was. Why Gaia was so worried about this particular demigod. Tartarus brandished his broadsword deflecting the first strike of the hero of Olympus to his right, while placing it in direction of the approaching spear of the Piercer.

Percy had faced many formidable enemies in his short miserable life, but never before he had been so severely outclassed by someone. Tartarus had just batted away Percy's strike like it was nothing. Percy cleared his head thinking nothing else but to kill the primordial present before him, even if it was near impossible. He circled around the primordial after he latter had sent Iapetus flying halfway through the field with the hilt of his sword. Percy knew that if he was able to get close enough to the Primordial he would have the chance to injure him as the Primordial had very little to protect himself in a very close range attack, his broadsword gave him the advantage of keeping Percy at a distance as Riptide was merely 3 foot long compared to the 5 foot length of the Primordial's weapon. Percy feinted a blow to the right while rolling to the left, extending his arm Percy managed to get a deep gash on Tartarus's knee. The Primordial howled in pain.

Percy was about to congratulate himself when he felt a boot connect with his lower back just a couple of centimeters above his Achilles heel, and he was sent flying through the battlefield back to the place where Annabeth and he had found the Titan after jumping over the River Acheron from Nyx's Mansion of Night. Pain shot up in his body as he tried to get up, he was on his knees with Anaklusmos at his side as he saw Tartarus strolling towards him leisurely. Tartarus looked at him with a cold smile gracing his horrific face." I underestimated you, young demigod". He almost looked pleased that Percy had managed to give him a cut, despite the fact that Percy had only lasted a couple of minutes against him. Percy tried lifting it again but Tartarus just struck it out of his hand falling down into the river. No, Percy saw that his sword had not fallen into the river but it has been sucked into the white vortex that the river dropped into. Turning towards Tartarus Percy knew that there was no way that he was gonna fight the Primordial, much less defeat him. But looking at him Percy felt another chill in his body. He was directly looking at the vortex with a cold calculating look in his eyes, turning to Percy he smirked. Kicking Percy in the face he threw the demigod into the vortex brimming with energy. Percy with a start realized that this was the Void, the beginning of all lifeforms came from here. But the amount of energy that he was surrounded by, Percy felt like he was being burnt from inside out. Finally Percy couldn't bear it anymore, he blacked out.

Coming out of his musings Percy raised his hands when he saw that he was only about 80 feet from the sea. The water responded to his call rising and easing his fall as he reached into the water he felt a large amount of his energy being restored. After Tartarus had drained him of all his energy, he needed some time to recuperate. He fell on the seafloor deciding to rest for the time-being.


	2. First Impressions

**AN: ALL RIGHTS GO TO GEORGE R.R. MARTIN AND RICK RIORDAN**

**This is my first attempt at a Fanfic. **

**Please feel free to Review guys**

* * *

**PERCY:**

A sudden movement startled Percy, whose hand immediately went to his pocket to extract his ball point pen, not finding it in its position, Percy panicked and shot up getting in a position to defend himself if need be. What he saw next surprised him so greatly that he smiled in relief. On the ocean floor beside him there was a dolphin looking at him wide-eyed.

Percy didn't know how long it had been since he had last seen a non-monstrous being, the demigod not quite being able to comprehend the amount of time he and Annabeth had spent in their "voyage" into the pit. Turning to the dolphin Percy said telepathically," Hi there little one".

The dolphin recoiled in shock on hearing a voice in his head. Turning its head towards the man he asked " Was that you who just spoke to me". Percy nodded as he saw the little dolphin getting ready to fire questions at him. Percy held up his hand and told the dolphin to wait and ask its questions later. The dolphin nodded.

Percy concentrated on finding his location. His powers over the sea helped him to determine where he was currently located, how far the nearest landmass was amongst others. He was able to figure out that he was about 82.5 nautical miles away from land.

Turning to the dolphin he asked " Wanna accompany me?", the dolphin simply nodded. Percy decided that it would be better if he made some small talk with the dolphin, it may know something about the war and Percy hoped that the remainder of the seven and the gods had taken care of Gaia or they had more time to the final battle, he couldn't bear to think what would have happened if Gaia had managed to win.

Breaking the ice Percy asked" Umm, did you hear about any recent developments in the war?". The dolphin turned towards him eyes narrowed and asked" What war?" Percy looked at him and said" The one between the Olympians and Giants." The dolphin looked even more confused "Who?" he asked. Percy gave him a look and said" The Olympian gods as in Poseidon…."

"Never heard of them before" came the reply from the aquatic creature. Percy was panicking now. How come a dolphin, a resident of his father's realm not know his father's name. He sped up now trying to reach the land as quickly as he could as to determine where exactly had the Void thrown him. He could only hope that humans were existent on this planet, or else….

Bidding goodbye to the dolphin Percy stepped on to the land. It was a hilly region, as far as Percy could see. Looking around Percy saw a fortification at some distance from where he stood at the seashore. So lost he was in seeing the palace he did not notice two men dressed in yellow flowing tunics with yellow turbans approach him on their horses. They both carried a spear. Percy could see from their body language that they were good fighters, but they did not have excess strength. That they would rely on their speed if the fight broke out.

Stopping in front of Percy the guard in the front asked" State your name and business." Percy knew that there was no point in hiding his real name as he doubted any place on earth still followed the medieval ways, carrying weapons such as spears and swords. He thought maybe the void had put him in the past.

Facing the guard he replied" I am Percy Jackson."

"And what are you doing here?" the guard asked.

Percy had to think of a quick reply. Thinking of a suitable story Percy said" I was a member of a ship, until it sunk and I escaped swimming, ending up here". The guards eyes narrowed.

He asked" And where was this ship headed?"

Percy had no reply for that. He had no clue where he was.

So Percy replied" It was headed from New York to Athens."

"Do you take us for a fool you idiot." roared the second guard.

Both the guards moved faster than Percy thought they could. Both had their spears pointed at his neck and heart respectively. Percy could have defended himself if he had riptide with. But alas, he had lost it before being thrown into this world. So Percy could only raise his arms in surrender.

The guards led him through the gates of the city into the palace. Percy had learned from one of the guards that the city he was in currently in was known as Sunspear, apparently capital of the state of Dorne. It was ruled by some Lord Martells.

Percy knew his geography was terrible, but he was pretty sure there was no such place on Earth. That only left one possibility, he had been thrown into a different universe. After all he had gone through the Void, which interconnected all the world's created by Chaos.

Sighing Percy took in all the surroundings, looking for possible point of escape if his meeting with the ruler was to go bad, which knowing his ability to piss off more powerful individuals, it most possibly would. One thing that upset Percy was that the air in the city was completely dry. And the nearest source of water was the sea. So percy basically rendered himself useless at the moment. With the fact that he did not have his sword and his hydro kinesis restricted due to both his lack of energy and non-availability of water in the surroundings.

He was made to wait outside the court until his chance to meet the Lord of Dorne. It was a long wait. But finally Percy was called into what he assumed was the throne room. He entered with either of the guards at his side.

Looking around the room Percy saw a man seated on the throne in middle of the room, flanked on either side by two fully grown men, the one on the left was looking at him with cold eyes, but what surprised Percy was the man on the right was looking at him with a smirk on his face, almost as though was pleased to see Percy in the throne room.

Both the guards bowed to the man in the center. But his eyes seemed to fix on Percy as he did not bow, the lord simply raised his eyebrows. But Percy did not bow keeping his expression blank, his face impassive. The guard who had shouted at him earlier caught him and tried to force him into a bow, but Percy did not budge looking straight at the man on the throne. The guard told Percy" Bow, you idiot. Or due not value your head on your body."

Percy looked at the guard coldly and said" I don't bow." In a tone that left no room for discussion. The man on the right of the lord laughed out loud. "Oh I like this boy already! Finally this court is going to be interesting."

Percy looked at him and said dryly" I'm glad I could amuse you Mr…."

"Oberyn Martell" he replied, still smiling.

Lord Martell addressed the two guards and asked them" Why did you get this man here?"

The first guard replied" He was at the beach, and when asked how he reached there he replied that he had just escaped from a ship-wreck."

Oberyn Martell interrupted him again saying" Then we should welcome him to our country, extend our hospitality to him, until he is good enough to leave for his own country."

"That's the thing my lord" replied the guard" We know not of the country this man claims to be from, or the country where he had set sail for."

"And which country do you hail from young warrior?" Oberyn asked him.

"I am from New York City." Percy replied.

"Never heard of such a city" Oberyn muttered," Any ideas Maester?" he asked an old man who was standing across the room.

"No, milord" answered the Maester.

At that moment a lot of whispering started in the room. Each nobleman present providing his own opinion on the newly captured man's origins. Some speculated he was from one of the free cities, others thought he was a spy. Percy merely rolled his eyes at their suggestions.

Percy was curious about one thing, so turning towards Prince Oberyn he asked " What religions do you guys follow here?"

Oberyn raised a thin eyebrow while answering " The Faith of the seven is the most common, however some of our subjects also follow The Lord of Light. Why do you ask?" Oberyn asked almost casually.

Hearing Percy's question the entire hall had quieted, and now they were all looking at him curiously.

Percy took a deep breath and said" Nothing, I follow another religion. I don't suppose you would have heard of the pagan gods, the Olympians and such."

"I'm afraid not." came the reply.

Percy sighed muttering to himself" Just my luck."

"So what are we going to do about the runt" one of the noblemen asked.

"He'll be under my eyes for the time" replied Oberyn.

"Aye, mi-lord" came from the man who had asked the question.

Skipping down the steps gracefully Oberyn took Percy by his shoulder steering him away from the court. Percy was suspicious about this guy to say the least. Calling one of the servants he ordered " Take him to one of the empty rooms, provide him with some clothes and food."

Giving Percy one last lookover he said" Will speak to you later." And then he walked away back to the courtroom.


	3. Knighthood

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO GEORGE R.R MARTIN & UNCLE RICK**

* * *

**PERCY:**

Percy saw Oberyn in the evening, till then he had fixed himself the best he could. The sea had healed some of his major injuries that occurred in Tartarus, but his skin still bore the mark of the injuries caused in the pit.

Shaking himself out of his musings, Percy headed towards Oberyn. He needed to clear his head, and what better than a practice session. But for that he needed a sword, and he didn't know anybody else here. Approaching him Percy said "Prince Oberyn…."

Oberyn turned towards him and asked" Yes, ser"

Percy's eyebrow shot up at the title, waving his hand dismissively he said "I am no knight."

He had learnt earlier in the day that the title "ser" was bestowed on achieving knighthood.

Oberyn in turn smirked at him and asked" What do you need of me?"

He replied" A sword for some practice, gods know I have not practiced in ages."

Oberyn said" Follow me, I will take you to the armory."

They walked in silence until they reached the armory. Percy was surprised to see about a thousand swords neatly placed in the cabinets. He walked over trying every sword that was available, but did not find one that was perfectly balanced for him.

Noticing his disappointment, Oberyn led him deeper into the armory. Percy's eyes caught something. It was a simple blade. Four feet long, shaped like a Xiphos. It looked like Riptide, Percy picked it up, swinging it to check its balance. It turned out to be better than any of the other swords he had tried.

" Can I have this one?" he asked.

Oberyn simply shrugged" If you can use it, its all yours."

"Come on, I will show you to the training grounds." Oberyn offered.

Once in the training arena, Percy started the basic drill that he had always done at the camp. Starting from the warming up, he went up to trying his sword on the practice dummies, imagining them to be Gaia's minions, Percy's anger grew with every swing and thrust, soon he had destroyed all the 10 dummies on the arena, he turned around looking for more dummies to destroy, but sighed when he saw none.

He thought he had trained enough for the day, and was about to leave when he spotted Oberyn standing at the entrance his mouth agape and expression that of complete surprise. Percy smirked at him.

The prince breaking himself out of his stupor said" I am expecting a spar with you tomorrow." before walking out of the arena.

"Well that was eventful" Percy said to himself, and retired to his room.

The next morning, Percy woke up early, the excessive noise proving too disturbing for sleep. Walking out of his room he asked the first man he met" What's going on?"

The man replied" Prince Oberyn announced yesterday that there will be fight between two individuals today, all this is the preparation for the said fight."

Percy now remembered that the Prince had asked him for a duel today, but he had imagined it would be a small battle held in the training arena. He was not prepared for a battling in an arena with thousands of people watching. Nonetheless, he couldn't do anything now, he had to fight the prince.

Percy walked over to the arena that was being prepared. He asked one of the nobles on the whereabouts of Prince Oberyn. The man looked at him oddly and replied" He is in the arena, waiting for the fight to start."

Percy made his way to the arena, looking for the prince. Spotting him in a corner Percy rushed towards him.

"You know, when you told me that you wanted to spar, I thought it wouldn't be such a big affair." Percy told him.

Oberyn smirked at him and said" Why scared are we?"

"Yes definitely, I am scared. What will the people think of the prince if he gets bested so easily by a foreigner" Percy sassed back.

Oberyn glared at him and hissed back" Let's see to that on the battlefield."

It was then that Percy noticed the woman standing beside Oberyn who was looking at them with amusement clearly written on her face.

"Ellaria Sand" she said introducing herself.

"Percy Jackson" he replied.

She nodded before turning and leaving the training arena.

"When does it start then?" Percy asked

"Oh, right now…" was the reply.

Before Percy could comprehend anything, he found himself standing in the arena with Oberyn in front of him twirling his spear around. Percy concentrated on watching his footwork, it was graceful, fluid-like.

Grinning he thought this was going be an interesting fight.

Percy unsheathed his sword, holding it with one hand while keeping the other free. He stood his ground letting Oberyn approach him in the slow speed.

Oberyn thought he could bait Percy to charge him by approaching him slowly. But when he saw that Percy was not falling for that trick, he started circling him as Percy did the same.

Having the longer range due to the fact that he was using the spear, Oberyn jabbed at Percy. Percy just deflected the spear with a flick of his sword. Oberyn swept his spear along the ground hoping to catch Percy's legs, but Percy jumped over the spear.

"You are good" Oberyn conceded," but let's see how long you can keep up with me."

Oberyn increased his speed tenfold, thrusting and jabbing his spear at Percy. But Percy kept parrying his strikes every time which only infuriated Oberyn.

Mustering his entire strength Oberyn lunged at Percy, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to parry away the strike. But to his surprise Percy twirled around, moving out of the path of the spear before slicing upwards cutting the spear into halves.

And then using the hilt of his sword aimed to hit Oberyn's head, who rolled away in time taking the blow to his shoulder, dislocating it. Oberyn picked up another spear from the armada on the field. But Percy went on attack this time slashing and slicing with power that made Oberyn's every defensive move useless.

Finally, Percy feinted a blow to the right, Oberyn spinning his spear to the direction for a block didn't anticipate Percy to change his direction and smacked Oberyn in the chest. Before he could recover however Percy had knocked his spear from his grip and had his sword at the prince's neck.

The arena was deathly silent. Never had any of the members present seen such a battle. "Dead." Percy smirked at Oberyn. It was then that Oberyn noted that Percy hadn't broken sweat, while he had given almost everything he had into the fight.

After the fight Oberyn had proceeded to knight Percy, saying he was honor bound to do that.

He had asked Percy if he would serve as the commander of the Dornish forces, which Percy politely refused stating that he had decided to travel the entire world.

A couple of weeks passed and Percy still hadn't decided where he would go next. He thought that maybe he could go the Reach first, roam the countryside first before heading towards the west into the Lannister's area.

That evening he received news from Oberyn that there was to be tourney in Kings Landing, on the occasion of appointment of the new Hand of the King. Percy decided to head to the tourney, after all if he won he could get some cash that would sustain him through his travels.

So making up his mind Percy left for Kings Landing the next day.

* * *

**UNKNOWN POV:**

She had lost count of the number of years she had been held a captive, 10, 15, 20 she mused to herself. She had been treated well, that was true. But she was not allowed to leave her cell, the lord of the land saying that she would be dead the moment she was spotted by anyone outside of himself and the guards. And she dare not try to escape. She remembered what had happened to her family, shuddering involuntarily she sat down on the chair hoping her knight in shining armor would show up sooner or later, hopefully the former


	4. The Hands Tourney

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO GEORGE RR MARTIN AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

**PERCY:**

The next morning Percy bid Oberyn farewell leaving for Kings Landing, via the sea. He could have gone by the land but preferred using the sea as it would give him advantage if any wayward thing was to happen. He had asked Oberyn to accompany him but had been politely refused as Oberyn said he would most probably lose his temper especially if he were to encounter a Lannister.

Percy could have gone swimming the whole way but didn't want any suspicions on emerging out the sea in Kings Landing in front of a crowd, therefore he took to the ship going from Sunstone to the capital.

Percy had decided firsthand that he would only participate in the melee competition and not in any of the others. He knew he was a terrible archer, and he doubted whether or not to give jousting a chance. Given the fact that he could terribly scare the opponent's horses by speaking in their minds therefore distracting the riders long enough to beat them. Percy smirked to himself thinking how much fun it would be to watch the faces of the riders when their horses got out of control.

He concentrated on the sea making it calm for an easy passage for the ship. Though he could have easily doubled the speed of the ship, he didn't want to freak out the others on the vessel.

He reached Kings Landing in 6 days, though he smelled the city before he could see it. The horrible stench of the sewage and the condition of the common folks made him choke. It was so much worse than New York. Percy directly left in search of a place to stay knowing that he wouldn't be able to bear the smell anymore. He found a suitable inn in the city and decided to spend the day there while registering for the tourney on the next day.

He got bored of staying at one place and decided to explore the city, and know for himself why it was known as a shithole. Few minutes into the walk he realized exactly why it was called so. The smell of the city was horrific, add to that the poverty present in it. It didn't look much like a city fit for a king, much more like a neglected third world town to Percy.

Percy sighed to himself thinking why he had been thrown into Westeros, it was a work of the fates that much he had no doubt on, but why… that question always lingered on his mind.

Before he could ponder anymore on the it, he heard a shrill scream coming from the alley beside him. Without thinking Percy sprinted towards the direction of the scream, and in no time found himself standing in front of a scene he had hoped he would never see.

A man was trying to force himself onto a girl who looked a couple of years younger than Percy. Seeing that he lost all his calm and pulling the man over from above the girl he threw him behind. But before he could help the girl he was surrounded by three other men, all of whom seemed to be knights, who he had not seen while entering the alley.

One of them growled at Percy" What do you think you are doing?"

The one he had thrown behind snarled" Seize him."

The four knights moved towards him, though slightly disoriented, Percy could see that they had had too much of wine. Smirking to himself Percy thought" Well this is gonna be fun."

He rolled below the first man's sword while giving him a swift punch in the stomach, the man doubled over and passed out cold hitting his head hard on the ground.

The second man stepped forward trying to swipe at Percy with his sword but he kept dodging all his attacks. Finally, Percy jumped the man startling him enough to drop the sword before giving him a right hook on the face, the second man also passed out cold.

The third knight looked frightened, he had just seen Percy knock out two of his brothers without using a weapon, he did the only logical thing that came to his mind he ran, but Percy pulled out his throwing knife and aimed it at the man left knee, it hit the mark and he collapsed on the ground with a scream.

Now Percy moved back to the first one he had pulled off the girl, the man whimpered. Percy stomped on his head and he passed out instantly, bleeding through his nose and mouth.

Turning his attention to the girl he had first seen Percy saw her expression that was of complete awe. He deduced she had never seen anyone fight like this. Percy moved towards the girl but she recoiled at his approaching, to which he was confused but soon realized that she thought he would do the same to her as the men before. "Hey" Percy said" Don't worry I won't harm you."

He saw that her dress was torn at various places. Percy took off his gladiator jacket as he liked to call it, handing it over to her. She thanked him profusely for helping her before leaving Percy to his thoughts.

The next morning Percy was ready for the fight, which in all honesty he thought would be pretty easy for him given that he was a demigod and had fought against greater threats than a bunch of humans. Compared to the fight he had with Kronos or even Hyperion, it would be nothing.

The next morning Percy was waiting on his horse in the arena for the other competitors, when they had arrived Percy was disappointed, almost half of them were too heavily drunk for a fight, and those who weren't looked a tad too easy to defeat.

He could see around 40 contestants for the fight. Percy chastised himself for undermining is opponents. A whistle was blown and the tourney had started. He noticed that most of the men were just charging into the battle without any glance at what the others were doing. one of them was charging Percy assuming him to be the easy target due to his age.

Percy readied himself and blocked the strike from the knight, hitting him on the back of his head with the flat of his blade, knocking him out to the ground where he fell unconscious. Out of the corner of his eye Percy could see a man with a sword of flame, who was fighting like a possessed demon.

He engaged another knight parrying his strike away, while blocking his second attempt, and twisting his sword, disarming the man in a similar way as he had done to Luke all those years ago. The crowd was cheering like mad on seeing his disarming maneuver, Percy did a mock bow to them smiling to himself.

Two knights charged at him simultaneously, but Percy blocked a strike of the first one while pushing his sword to interrupt the sword of the third knight. It became a three way struggle but Percy held his ground pushing the other two men backwards, the crowd had become silent probably stunned by the display of his strength.

With a final burst of strength, Percy pushed both the men into the ground, using the hilt of his sword to knock out one and pointing it at the others throat forcing him to yield. Looking around the field Percy that only almost a quarter of the original participants were still in the competition.

The man with the sword on fire seemed to be the most successful, scaring all those who dared to come anywhere near him. Percy smirked to himself, a one on one in the end against this guy would be fun, it would also lower the arrogance of the man.

So Percy started walking towards the man, knocking out a couple of knights that tried to stand upto him. By the time he reached he saw that the man had defeated the last of the knights that remained.

Turning towards Percy the man said" Well it seems like the young knight has managed to survive till now. Don't worry you will be the next to join those on the floor."

Percy smirked at him" Lets find out, shall we?" he asked.

The man whose name Percy later learned as Ser Thoros of Myr, willed his sword to catch fire which had extinguished while they were talking. They circled around each other taking each other's fighting stances and looking for openings. Thoros jabbed at Percy which was immediately parried away by him, he tried to do such twice more each time getting a similar result.

"You are good." He conceded " but not good enough".

Taking this as an opportunity Percy feinted to the left while striking the right but Thoros saw right through the move, parrying away Percy's strike, while attacking him, but Percy managed to lift his sword to intercept the strike.

They continued fighting like this each trying to get through the other, but failing to get the decisive blow, Percy had managed to get through Thoros's guard a couple of time giving him two good cuts, one at his right leg and the other at his left shoulder. This angered Thoros, as he suddenly increased the pace and strength of the attacks and also increased the strength of the wildfire on the sword, but Percy managed to either deflect or dodge each of his strikes.

Frustrated Thoros finally struck at Percy with his entire strength, Percy crossed his sword with him matching the strength with his defense. Percy needed a distraction to defeat Thoros, and he had one on his mind. He concentrated on the sword in Thoros's hand, willing the water vapor molecules in the water to accumulate on the sword.

A sudden hiss emanated from his sword forced Thoros to look at his weapon in complete bewilderment as he noticed the wildfire slowly vanishing from the sword. Thoros willed his sword to catch fire again but nothing happened.

The distraction was all Percy needed as he launched his flurry of attacks on Thoros not giving him a chance to defend himself. Before anyone could comprehend what was going on, Percy had two swords in his hands. His sword pointed at Thoros's heart while the sword he took from Thoros pointed at his neck. Thoros grunted" I Yield."

There was a stunned silence in the audience, which then roared its approval over the results of the duel. The King Robert Baratheon stood up and all the applause stopped abruptly. The king was smiling Percy saw. He roared" Give the man 20000 gold dragons. You fight like a demon, like I used to all those years ago in the Rebellion, hammering my way through the opponents army. Tell me boy, where are you from?"

"I am from New York City, your Grace." Looking at the confused expression on everybody's face Percy cursed himself. They didn't know about his world. "Which is to the far west of Westeros" he added hastily.

The looks changed but to curiosity. "There's something to the west of Westeros?" a small voice came from the crowd of nobles. Percy looked up to see a small girl of almost 10 looking at him with amazement and smiled at her and said" Indeed there is milady." The girl grumbled" I am no lady." Percy smirked at her" As you say milady." Said girl glared at Percy.

A few people watched the scene with amusement written over their faces, but Percy could see some glares directed towards him. He also noted the calculating eyes of a certain member of the Kings guard.


End file.
